Vik Institute
The Vik Institute is a mental research facility in Vik, Iceland, being run by the Hanso Foundation as part of the Mental Health Appeal project. Dr. Armand Zander was the director of the Institute. References The Institute was first mentioned on the Hanso Foundation website under the Mental Health Appeal of the Foundation's active projects. It was described as a "flagship clinic" which had been recently reopened. The beautiful and remote location was said to be for therapeutic benefit, and the program aim was to "discover the cures of tomorrow while improving the lives of the patients of today." On June 12th, after practically questioning every other project the Hanso Foundation was involved in, it was the Mental Health Appeal that was targeted by a Persephone hack. To support her claims, Persephone (later revealed as Rachel Blake), published a letter apparently sent to the Foundation's President Thomas Mittelwerk from Armand Zander, the director of the Vik Institute. Below is a clear copy of the text: The Institute was next mentioned in one of Rachel Blake's Copenhagen blogs. While filming her video blog, Rachel was interrupted by Malick, an agent of Mittelwerk. While she hid in another room, the video continued as Malick received a call from his boss. Below is a transcript, and the video can be viewed here. After knocking Malick out with an iron, Rachel escaped unharmed. A comment was later posted on her message board from GidgetGirl, who revealed that Mittelwerk had flown to Iceland "clean up a mess involving one of the mental health institutes sponsored by the Hanso Mental Health Appeal." She also linked to a newspaper article extract, covering the fire and the death of the famed mathematician Vigi Benoffski. Below a copy of the newspaper text: The final sentiments of the article were shared by Rachel, who decided, considering the evidence of the old letter Zander had written to Mittelwerk, as well as this new article, Zander must be more aware of what was transpiring at the Institute than he lets on. She posted on her blog that she was heading for Iceland. Once there, Rachel waited for her opportunity to catch Zander alone, and posed as a reporter while secretly filming him. Below is the video, though a transcript is alternatively available here. With this knowledge, Rachel later worked out that the mathematicians and savants had been working on the Valenzetti Equation. She also discovered that Zander had gone missing, with "rumors" speculating that he had started the fire at the Vik Institute. Mittelwerk had also escaped, and Rachel worried about GidgetGirl explained how Mittelwerk had kept the savants running the equation from the moment the Institute opened, 24/7. He had come to Iceland personally not because of the mathematicians, but because the equation had stopped being run. Both women speculated that Mittelwerk must have valued the work at the Vik Institute with the highest regard and priority. In Italy, Rachel recorded a conversation between Mittelwerk, Peter Thompson and an unnamed female employee (possibly Liddy Wales). Below is an edited transcript, the audio also available here. Thus, it was ascertained that the work in the Vik Institute basement, of running the Valenzetti equation, had been the key part of the Mental Health Appeal and Mittelwerk's future plans, most likely connecting to his experiment in Sri Lanka. Finally, these suspicions were confirmed during the Sri Lanka video, where Mittelwerk discussed an optimum mortality rate of 30%, otherwise for some reason the project would fail. He added that "our operatives at the Vik Institute have confirmed this figure." See also *List of World Locations de:Vik Institute Category:The Lost Experience